Arron Sandstone
Slade's youngest daughter, and most brazen of the bunch. She's a fighter born, loves blasters a little too much. She also likes to hear bones brake, especially when she doing the braking. Slade was out doing some anti pirating work, ironically soon after his own pirating successes, when he came across a ship that was well known for shipping slaves. Slade always hated slavers so they went after them. The ship and its crew proved all the rumors right, they were slippery bastards! But Slade was hard headed and he managed to corner them, where to Slade's disappointment, they gave up! Just like that! He tossed them in the brig then set out to help the slaves. There was a short time before the slavers would be missed and soon after Slade would see every last of the slaves heads explode. Slade and his crew weren't able to save them all but they managed to get the slave collars off most of them. One was a beautiful Hapan woman who was influential back in the Hapes Cluster in some way, Slade never found out. But she wanted to thank him personally... History Pre-Birth When Arron's mother returned home she learned she had been set up to be kidnapped and sold into slavery by a rival. She had lost much of her support she once had, but others felt sympathy and again supported her. She soon found herself under constant "attack" from the rival that had set her up, she was never able to prove what they done to her, as well as others who didn't want to see her back in the place of power she once had. She worked hard to climb the ranks again. The fact that she had a bastard child, as everyone but her called it, growing in her didn't help matters. Youth Arron would be born into a hateful world were she was automatically judged as scum. Children would call her names and play mean tricks on her. Even the parents of those kids would treat her as nothing, or ignore her completely as their kids did these things to her. Till one day the anger just burst out of her, and skills she never knew she had surfaced, many say inherited from the father. She taught those kids a lesson they would never forget, but of course when the police got involved it was all "her fault". The parents of those kids wanted her sent to jail, to be punished for hurting their kids. But with her mother's pull, she got a light sentence of community service and was sent to a special school where rank or pedigree meant nothing. Military School The school was one of many Hapan military schools, and for the first time she felt like she belonged. Over the years she would realize her skills, as did the instructors. Though it was still up in the air if she would really join the Hapan army or not they took the initiative and put her through advance classes in combat. By the time she came of age she was a skillful and powerful solider. She had been picked as a candidate for the elite special forces unit, should she enlist. She took that chance against the wishes of her mother and went through the most grooling training of her life, and she loved every moment of it. Death and Revenge She was never able to finish the training as her mothers rival yet again set them up with separate "accidents". While Arron's mother didn't survive, Arron did (thought she was thought dead) and she vowed to pay her mothers rival back for all the he had done. Arron as well as a fellow trainee and their Commander got together and assaulted the compound where her mothers murderer lived. There they silently subdued everyone, till it was just her mother's rival. It didn't take much to get the coward to fess up to all his crimes when he knew he was powerless. With the evidence and her Commanders word, Arron would turn him in to the authorities. Ruined he would take his own live only a few days later. The Message Everything was right with the world now, her mother's death avenged and her families name cleared. But one thing started to nag her, she wanted to know who her father was. Her mother told her time and again the heroic tale of how her father saved her and many others. It was one of Arron's favorite bed time stories when she was younger. After cremating her mother and scattered her ashes as she wanted, over her favorite ocean, Arron received a holo from her mother. It was suppose to be delivered when it was confirmed that everything in the will was completed. The holo was her mother's last farewell, expressing how much she loved Arron and how proud she was that she was doing something she loved. She also told the real story of how she met Arron's Father. It was a tale one wouldn't tell a younger child... It went on that Arron's mother tried to track down Slade, it was her first time hearing her father's name..., a few times. She found him once, and sent him a message, but it never reached him. The Hapan boarders were closed tight around the time. Arron's mother listed ways to possibly find him and also told her a code to a account full with credits. Arron would decide to seek out her father, after all he was all she had left in the galaxy. She used the money to buy an assortment of armor and weapons for herself, thanks to her connections with the special forces it was easy and much cheaper then going to the black market. She then booked passage out of the Hapan Cluster. IT wouldn't be long when her straight forward way of seeking him out would draw the attention of Lunix and San'dara, who she would fin out were her half sisters. She had a family again, but it wouldn't complete till they found their wayward father. Their relationship would be bumpy at first, but before they knew it they were acting like true siblings, like they had always been together, which all of them admitted one way or another was strange. But they never gave it much more thought then that, especially when they found him. As a Renegade Arron wouldn't be disappointed in her father, in fact she couldn't help but notice that in some ways he really was a lot like the hero her Mother made him out to be when she was younger. Arron developed a close connection with him nearly instantly, after all they had so much in common. In fire fights they seemed to work off each other strengths, weaknesses and actions wordlessly. If they were deadly separately, they were nearly unstoppable together. Her training would be put to the test when they got involved with the Society of Rhand. When it was all over she felt like she failed her father, for not being there when he needed her. But at the same time she knew there likely wasn't anything she really could have done to change the events. When her father presented them with the mission to cash in the favors owed to him, with hope that he could be revived, she jumped at the chance. She would not lose another parent, not after only spending a few months with him. During their trip to Slade's Vault Arron would meet Mark, a Prince of sorts in the Airam Clan "Knights". She developed feelings for him, which would play a factor her decision to stay and help him with the growing problems between the Clans. There was no doubt that it was leading to a civil war. She desperately wanted to continue on with Slade's request, but she also knew that he wouldn't turn his back on those would needed his help. So she would stand in his place, by Mark's side and do what she could for them. Skills Arron is to be concitered a skilled commando, a cut above the rest. She specializes in ranged combat but knows a few tricks to knock someone on their ass if they get too close. Weapons & Equipment Arron's armor is light, easy to move in and it easily protects her from the elements, natural or not. It has a built in next-gen shield generator, which is slightly weaker then most but has the added benefit that it wouldn't cause cancer from prolonged use. Her weapon of choice is a high powered semi automatic "Sniper" rifle. It has a 3 round burst and while its a "slug thrower" it coats the slugs in a ionic shell that increases penetration. The weapon can also be fitted to use special rounds and with galactic universal tactical rails, can mount a vast assortment of attachments. The weapons excels at mid to very long range.